Alternative Hunting Ethics
by My Vampire Sparkles
Summary: In a world where impossible is not a known concept. Where beauty, strength and agility come to mind all at once, there is a journey. A journey of epic proportions. Emotions will cross the line, and actions will blow your mind on this adventure through ete
1. Chapter 1: First Anniversary

**Easter Egg Hunt, Cullen Style!**

**A/N- Ok guys here's my new story! Hope you like it, I can see massive fun and epicness ensuing especially if I get lots of reviews!!!! Also major thanks to my beta Tiff for her editing prowess on this project!  
**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**

**Chapter 1: First Anniversary, the beginning**

**Disclaimer: No, I really don't own Twilight believe it or not…**

**EPOV:**

I still couldn't believe how lucky I am. I had my Bella, and my extraordinary family. I didn't think that luck existed for our kind, but what else could explain how wonderful my existence had turned out? We had overcome so much in these past few years: from the overbearing thirst I felt, to James and his coven, to Victoria and the Volturi. Now we were safe, and could focus the rest of our existence on just being together. I beamed at the reality. I was driving home from the mall, with a special pink bag in the backseat that I was just itching to get home to my Bella. It was our first anniversary and I was planning something quite special for tonight. I smiled as the visions Alice had shown me ran through my head again.

As I drove through the quiet little town I saw a group of kids walking around with bags and lists in their hands. Excitement radiated from their thoughts.

_We're gonna win this scavenger hunt! I just know we are. _ Ohhh… that's what they were so excited about... A scavenger hunt... Hmm. I had never participated in one myself. I wonder if Bella has? I'd have to ask her sometime... Later, I added thinking again of our plans. I revved the engine of my Aston Martin, anxious to get home as quickly as possible. I was there in five minutes, slamming on the brakes and jumping out of the car with the bag at vampire speed.

I found Bella and Alice talking on the white couch in the living room.

"Hello, love! Alice," I nodded to Alice and scooped Bella up in a hug, mashing my lips to hers in earnest.

"Happy Anniversary, Edward!!!" She gasped. I laughed at her, smiling her crooked smile.

"Happy Anniversary, Love. It never ceases to make me happy when you say my name." I whispered. She slapped me lightly and then kissed my neck, snuggling into my chest. "Thanks for babysitting her, Alice." Bella slapped me again at this comment, a little less gently this time. "I just had to pick up a last minute item." I said seductively, trying to make my eyes smolder as I looked back into Bella's eyes. She melted in my arms so I knew I had succeeded.

"Get a room, Edward!" Alice said playfully, shoving me toward the stairs. I picked Bella up, and ran up to our room. I placed the bag gently on the bed and laid Bella on the couch. Then I opened the window and turned on some low music. Bella was recovered by the time I was done; she was looking at me adoringly.

"What's in the bag?" She asked curiously. I smiled seductively.

"Your anniversary present….." I answered.

"Oh... Can I have it now?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe... Let's go home first, so we can have some privacy." I suggested. I heard Emmett whistle from downstairs. We both growled at the same time, and then broke into laughter. I took Bella in my arms again, quickly grabbing the bag off the bed, and launched us from the window. I ran as quickly as possible to our lovely cottage.

"We're home!" I announced enthusiastically. Bella laughed how I adored that sound. I set her down on inside the door and then handed her the bag, pointing to her enormous closet. "Go have a look love; I'll be waiting for you." I purred. She ran to the closest. I quickly stripped down and then jumped on the bed. A few seconds later, the door opened, and my jaw dropped wide open…

***

The next morning I sat with my Bella cradled in my lap on the black leather couch in our room as we watched the sun rise. I leaned down to kiss her hair, and was happily surprised when she guessed my intent and lifted her lips up to mine. "Good morning, love" I whispered into her ear, kissing the hollow beneath it. "G'morning" she said back, slightly dazed. As I looked into her eyes and remembered the nights activities, my mind wandered back to the question I had thought of yesterday.

"Love," I asked quietly, knowing she was going to be angry with me for asking. But I had to.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, her brow creasing slightly as she saw the reluctance on my face. She put her hand on my face, I held hers in my own hand, keeping it there.

"Are you truly happy, Bella? You really don't regret me changing you?" I asked hesitantly. I knew the answer but I still couldn't believe it, and it was going to tie into the real question I wanted to ask.

"EDWARD!" She groaned. "How many times do I have to say it? I love you and only you and I want you forever! Of course I'm happy that you changed me! What is it going to take—" She was starting to yell at me now. I placed my finger to her lips, a smile starting to pull at mine.

"Yes, I'm sorry, love, I do know that. Are you sure that there are no human experiences that you missed though?" I asked calmly trying not to betray my purpose.

"Yes…." She answered, hesitant when she saw my expression.

"So you went on scavenger hunts, and Easter egg hunts and everything?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but I was genuinely interested in her answer. It was hard to keep a straight face.

"Well, I went on a scavenger hunt when I was six, but it was disastrous... I fell into a water trough… ugh" I felt her shudder in my arms, and I tightened them, but couldn't help but start to laugh.

"A water trough? Really?" I asked again, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Yes, we were on a ranch... Stop laughing, Edward!!!!!!" She shoved me back and started to get up out of my lap.

"Bella, wait!" I called my laughter under control now. "I'm sorry, love… You didn't answer my question fully though. What about an Easter Egg hunt?"

"No, I've never done an Easter Egg hunt, Edward." She told me, clearly not seeing why I was insistent on this.

"Well, then we will have one!" I declared excitedly. I knew the rest of the family would be excited too. None of us had either. "I'll call a meeting, we'll start one today!" I jumped up and ran us into the closet, throwing clothes on quickly. Once Bella was dressed I grabbed her hand, and we ran back to the big house. As we stepped through the door I heard everyone's confused thoughts as to why we were home so early.

"Family meeting. Dining room. Now." I said, the excitement leaking through. Bella and I sat at the head of one end of the table, Carlisle and Esme at the other end. Alice and Jasper sat to my left, Emmett and Rosalie to Bella's right. Alice looked very happy and winked at me when Bella was turned to look at me. I smiled and winked back, apparently she was in on the plan. That was good; it was always good to have Alice on your side.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked, concern emanating from him.

"Not—" I started to say then thought better of it. "Something is terribly wrong, Carlisle. Bella has never been on an Easter Egg hunt." I said morosely, I couldn't believe I was fooling him.

"Edward, I fail to see the urgency of that. None of us have been on an Easter Egg hunt." He replied calmly. Alice came to my aid.

"That's exactly why it's so urgent, Carlisle!!! None of us have! Easter is coming up; our human façade will be slipping if we don't know what we're doing when Forks had their town wide Easter Egg hunt!" Alice whined, and oh how persuasive she was when she whined. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her.

"I'm in!" Emmett said enthusiastically. "Since Bella is now, _Vampella_, we'll play Cullen-style."

"Jazz and I are in too," Alice chimed, I nodded at them.

"I guess I'm in too," Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I asked.

"We'll have to play just to keep you all in line." Carlisle said, but Esme was smiling. She actually looked excited.

"So we'll need 64 eggs, that's 8 for each person. I'll pack everyone for two weeks. Everyone gets to hide one egg for each player, so you have to write out a riddle or task or something that they have to do in order to find the egg, and yes Emmett, it does have to work. Also, NO COUPLES! You are NOT allowed to work together, ok? Boys you get the cars ready, Bella Rose and Esme, go buy the eggs, try to get good ones please. Carlisle, you can help me pack. Alright everyone let's get to it!" As Alice finished her tirade, I could see Bella about to protest.

"Let Alice have her fun, Bella, I promise you that I won't let anything bad happen to you." I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck again. She shuddered.

"Ok Edward, let's do this!" She said, finally seeming to express some excitement. I laughed as I picked her up into another hug.

"Yes, lets."

**Dun-dun-duh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- Well? How'd you like it? This is going to be a great one I can feel it! I plan on doing one chapter per person on finding their eight eggs. Review plz, ideas!!!!! Thanks!**

**-My Vampire Sparkles**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Alright everyone! Here is the second chapter of AHE! Hope you are enjoying reading it as much as we are enjoying writing it! Review review review!!! – My Vampire Sparkles**

**Chapter 2: Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That**

**Disclaimer: I would hope by now that everyone would realize that I don't own Twilight…..**

**EPOV:**

There was a palpable feeling of excitement in the air as we all went off to complete our various tasks. I knew this was going to be great, I just hoped that Bella would be safe since technically we weren't allowed to work together. I would get Alice for that later. As my brothers and I went about getting the cars ready I was planning the tasks I would assign each of them. Try as hard as they were to conceal their thoughts from me, I was catching some of it.

_Dragons, Ooh Ocean! Bananas _were just some of the various things I caught in my snooping. My own plans included an ocean search and international exploits, but the details I hadn't quite worked out yet. We detailed the cars, changed the oil, waxed them and filled the gas tanks. Making sure that everything was done to Rosalie's satisfaction. I was just starting to think about Bella when all of a sudden, beautiful hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Bella! My love" I said as I quickly turned around, wrapping her in my arms. "I'm going to miss you." I whispered into her ear, smelling her hair and kissing down her neck.

"I know, Edward, but it'll only be for a little while. Besides," she started to whisper now "I don't mind cheating." Ooh how I loved this woman! I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I took her hand and we walked back into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. There were eight hiking backpacks stuffed to the gills thanks to Alice and Carlisle. Rose and Esme were finishing up the Easter baskets; each person's basket had an animal picture on it that represented them. I had a lion of course, Emmett a bear, Bella a lamb, Alice a cat, Rose a peacock, Carlisle a panda, Esme a tiger, and Jasper a fox. Rosalie was adding fake green grass and Esme was carefully placing plastic neon colored eggs on top. Alice was handing out pads of paper to everyone.

"For your clues," she said when I lifted my eyebrow in question. Everyone took a place on the couches. I grabbed Bella and sat her on my lap. "No, Edward, Bella can sit on her own. You can't work together remember?" Alice reminded me in a slightly annoyed voice. I growled, but Bella put her hand on my cheek and whispered, "Its okay, Edward." She slid off my lap and sat on the floor leaning against my knees. This worked just as well in my opinion.

You have 20 minutes to write a riddle for everyone. Remember the task must be doable. You may place an egg anywhere between the earth's crust and the atmosphere. And you cannot place an egg within 500 miles of another of the eggs that you place. You may only pick up the eggs meant for you, and you may not give an easy task to someone just because, especially your spouse!" she looked pointedly at me as she said this rule. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, you have 20 minutes starting... NOW!" Everyone started writing furiously…. Much quicker than I would have expected, our twenty minutes were up. Alice instructed us to fold each person's riddle in half and seal in the envelope she proceeded to hand out.

She took all the envelopes and placed them in a pocket on the front of everyone's hiking pack along with a tiny silver cell phone. Then she took a hat, filled with tiny slips of paper.

"This hat is filled with locations around the world. Carlisle will pick a slip to decide where we will start our game. Esme will pick another to decide where the finish line will be. Then we will get in the cars and go to that location. Once we are there you get 5 minutes to look at your riddles, then the game will BEGIN!!!" She was smiling the entire time. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward then.

"Now children, we know how you get into your games, so let's keep it safe and clean. We have veto power, and will call an end to the game if anyone breaks the rules at any point. Do you all understand?"

A chorus of six "Yes, Carlisle's" sounded around the room. He took a slip out of Alice's hat, Esme doing the same.

"The game will start out in Santa Cruz, Bolivia, and will end in Balzers, Lichtenstein. We'll meet you there in two days time. Good luck."

"Woohoo! Let's get this party started!" Emmett hollered grabbing Rose and their hiking packs, and ran out the door to his jeep. I grabbed Bella and our packs and headed to my Aston Martin. We all revved our engines and sped off to Santa Cruz!

***

It took Bella and me a little less than 42 hours to get there, everyone else arrived around the two days mark. Bella and I were lounging around a stream staring deeply into each other's eyes...

"All right, lovebirds, game time!" Emmett yelled at us, grabbing Bella from beside me, pulling her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Emmett!" She told him, smacking him with not quite her full strength. I smiled at my wife's tenacity.

"Ok, everyone gather round!" Alice called. We obeyed, excited to get the game under way. "Take out the envelopes. You have five minutes to look at your first riddle. Once you find an egg, open the next envelope and so on until you have them all. Start, now!"

I quickly grabbed the first envelope and ripped it open.

_Where a river starts and ends, a friend will meet you there. It starts with an R, but ends in speed by the sea. There you will find what you need._

WTF????

**BPOV:**

The two days it had taken us to drive down here had given me plenty of time to get excited. Who could ignore Edward's enthusiasm, I know I couldn't. I pounced on my pack getting the letter out just a little bit slower than Edward. What?:

_Where sand dunes roll and a great cat sits, your small oval object sits in its midst. Travel afar, looking a top a great limestone rock, but beware of the fox who will try and knock you off!_

This was going to take some work..

**EsmePOV:**

I gently pulled one of the envelopes from my pack and slid my finger under the tape. How fun this would be, I just hope that the kids will play nicely. I read my riddle quickly:

_A triple threat, that's what you get. So don't get lost, or it will cost._

Hmm… This would be interesting.

**EMPOV:**

I was so psyched! This was going to be epic! I was in such a hurry that I ripped mine in half. Grumbling, I held the pieces together and read my first clue:

_Way up north where the gene pool is small, we left you a present along the shore. It's wrapped in seal blubber and guarded by dogs, so good luck, bud don't get caught by the law!_

What the hell was that suppose to mean? Oooh this is gonna be fun!!!

**RPOV:**

I was actually starting to get excited about this; I quickly ripped open my envelope, laughing when I saw that Emmett had ripped his in half. I looked down curiously at my riddle:

_In a most extreme point, where all warmth freezes up, an egg with your name lies near little seal pups. Now, be wise in your actions, your thoughts, and your moves, because black and white creatures will try to make you lose…_

DAMN!

**APOV:**

I ran to my bag and ripped open an envelope hoping to get a head start on the others. But the riddle stopped me in my tracks…

_Be careful, my dear, this trip has a kick. They all might fight back if they think it's a trick. So cautiously dance through the bare desert land and you'll come to a place where these fighters make camp. Kept safely in a pocket where babies like to sleep, my present for you waits all nice and warm._

Ooh! A challenge. Me likes….. And with that I was off!

**JPOV:**

The emotions were starting to get to me. I couldn't tell if I was really excited now or not, Alice was so excited she was bouncing up and down. Never a good sign… I was the last to grab an envelope from my pack, and I slowly opened the envelope:

_Hey, Soldier boy, we have a surprise for you! Hidden up high, there's a crack in history. The words inscribed here are that of the union, so come young soldier and help win back the war!_

The soldier inside me rose to the challenge. I straightened my shoulders and marched off singing Dixie.

**CPOV:**

I was starting to get really excited now. I was still worried about the kids, but everything always seemed to turn out ok. I would let it go for now. I opened my letter as quickly as possible, my eyes raking over the words:

_Where the precipitation freezes and Great Warriors once roamed, yaks pull carts and families are close in their homes. High in the snow where monks go to pray, your reward will be waiting for you in the light of the day._

My mind was turning as fast as can be, I must figure this out!!!

**Duh-duh-dun!!!!!!!**

**A/n- Well? How'd you all like it? I had lots of fun writing it so let's hear what you think! Review please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry this took so long everybody. School's been really hectic and I wanted to make sure that this was good. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker!**

**Chapter 3: Parrots and Porpoises**

**EPOV:**

_Where a river starts and ends, a friend will meet you there. It starts with an R, but ends in speed by the sea. There you will find what you need._

But what could that mean??… There are thousands of rivers in the world. But only a few start with R… Rio Grande, Riviera, Rhone, Rhine, Rubicon… Hmm… We have friends in Rio de Janerio, which is on the Rio Grande, which sits by the sea! Yes, that must be it!!!

It had taken me the hour run (I had left the car for Bella) to the airport to figure this out, but I was sure of it now. I quickly purchased a first class ticket and boarded the plane to Rio. I pulled out my iPod and turned on Staind. I tried not to think of Bella, knowing how her forehead would crumple, how I ached to touch her face, and smooth out the lines. I shook my head, I must not think of her or I wouldn't last long. This would be a long two weeks, but the rewards would be worth it. I concentrated on the music for the duration of the flight.

It was night when my flight arrived in Rio, and I was thankful. I could run in the dark. I got off the plan as quickly as humanly possible and started off towards downtown Rio. Our "friends" in Rio were composed of various service people who attend to Isle Esme… There was Kaure and Gustavo who serviced the house, and then Ricardo and Juan down at the docs. Kaure and Gustavo worked for Feather Cleaners International. I guess I would try their downtown office first, see if they have a clue what's going on. I walked quickly down the streets, reminiscing about my last trip here with Bella.

What a honeymoon! I smirked as I remembered the events that transpired. Then I had to shake my head again to concentrate. I wasn't going to fair too well these next two weeks without my Bella… I started a light run, to take my mind off of her. The office was open, surprisingly, so I smoothed my hair and put on my 'non-scary' human look before opening the door and walking in.

_OH MY!! Is that Edward Cullen? He hasn't been here in forever, oh my... *swoon* I forgot just how beautiful the Cullens' were…_

"Good afternoon! Mr. Cullen, isn't it? Welcome to Feather Cleaners International!" she said, slightly dazed my presence but no less exuberant. _Welcome indeed! Yum Yum!_ I tried not to laugh out loud at her thoughts.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. I was wondering if Kaure or Gustavo were here, I need to speak with one of them."

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen they are not here. But I believe I did hear Kaure talk about going down by the docks for a bit, maybe you can catch her there. _Lucky bitch… I wish that Edward wanted to talk to me. He is sooo gorgeous. Oops, did I just drool?_

"Was there a problem with their services, because we can deal with that, Mr. Cullen" _Ya, I'll deck her, and then fire her. She'll never have the privilege of cleaning your house again. HA! Oh how fun that would__"_

"No No! Nothing is wrong" I rushed to stop those malicious thoughts. I rather liked Kaure and Gustavo. My words came out harsher than I had meant them too. I watched the young receptionists face closely.

_Wow…_ She took a step back. _What the?_

"I'll just go down to the docks now, thank you so much for your help." I said quickly turning and heading out the door as fast as I could while keeping up my ridiculous human façade. I had to walk to the docks; there were too many people out in the streets. When I got there I went straight to our yacht, I was not surprised to find Kaure waiting for me.

"_Good evening Edward, Carlisle called me a few days ago asking a favor. I trust you know what I have for you?"_

"_Yes Kaure. May I have the egg now?"_

"_No, there is a task you must complete first." _Of course... How could it ever be easy…? I love my father, but right now, I was seriously considering changing my mind.

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_You have to collect 4.5lbs of feathers from local birds, and stuff the pillows you ruined. Then you have find a pod of porpoises and take a picture with them."_

"_What the heck? Fine. Can I meet you back here?"_

"_Yes, I will be waiting."_ I nodded to Kaure, though I wanted to glare. I stalked off to the far corner of the dock, and stripped down to my boxers. Then I sighed and dove into the water. The swim to Isle Esme was revitalizing, I had forgotten how much I enjoyed swimming. Once I got to the island I went inside the beach house and put on a pair of emergency clothes that Alice has stored of us all. I grabbed a trash bag on my way out the door, and ran as fast as I could to the far end of the island. I was thirsty so that factored nicely into my plan for getting the feathers. I'd never dined on bird before so this would be interesting…

I tested the scents in the air and found a few that were unfamiliar but not entirely un appealing. I followed them to a big palm tree on the tip of the island. Perched in its branches were a large Macaw and a medium parrot. I sighed quietly and then raced up the tree grabbing one bird in each hand, snapping their necks before they could make a sound. I jumped out of the tree, landing silently on the balls of my feet, smiling at my success. I laid the parrot down on the sand and plucked the Macaw at vampire speed, throwing the feathers into the trash bag as I went.

Then I raised its neck to my mouth, the scent was less appealing now but I didn't want to waste it so I steeled myself and bit in sucking deeply.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've EVER tasted!" I shouted to no one, spitting out the blood as best I could. "It tastes even worse than those mutts smell! Uh!" I threw the bird into the water, watching as it bobbed on the surface of the water. I smiled widely as I watched the two sets of shark fins swim toward the bird. Turning back to the parrot, I plucked it as quickly as possible then threw that carcass into the water also. Why waste it?

I grabbed the trash bag and ran back to the beach house. I knew there was a cooking scale there that I could use. Striding into the kitchen, my eyes searched for the scale. Ah, there, by the stove. I balanced the bag on the scale, silently praying that it was enough. It was thankfully! I looked up at the ceiling raising my hands in triumph!

"Now to find the pillow cases…." I ran to the linen closet in the bathroom and took out two clean white pillows cases. I took them back to the kitchen and grabbed two smaller trash bags. I separated the feathers evenly between the two bags, using the scale to make sure the weights matched. Finally I put the trash bags into the pillow cases and ran them back to the bedroom. The headboard was still mangled; I smiled and laughed at the memory. I threw the pillows on the bed and found the camera Bella and I had left on the desk by accident.

I took a few pictures and then wrapped the camera in a plastic bag (just for extra precautions. The camera was waterproof of course), then I stripped and threw the clothes into the clothes hamper. I ran back to the beach, plastic bag in hand and dove into the water. I took my time swimming back. The sun was beginning to rise over the water and I wanted to enjoy the view. Back on the docks, I redressed and strode toward the yacht. Kaure was asleep on the bow seat. I gently shook her shoulder; she gasped and fell off the seat, crawling away from me.

"_I'm sorry Kaure. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to show you that I've completed the first half of my task_" I tried to make my face friendly and proffered the camera to her. She stood up slowly and took the camera_._

"_It's fine Edward. You surprised me. I still have trouble trusting your family. My people are very conscious of their legends; they are heavily ingrained in me." I nodded in understanding. She took the camera and looked at the pictures. "Good work, now for the second task. Though I think you will either have to wait until evening, or go back to the island quickly."_

"_I will head back to the island; it is a happy place for me." _I smiled at her, though my face must have shown the depth of my emotion.

_He really must love her. I wonder…._

"_Yes Kaure. Bella is one of us now and I must say she has taken to this life with the utmost grace." _I smiled even wider, and Kaure smiled in response. I nodded and walked off placing the camera back in its plastic bag. I had a plan for the porpoise picture… There had to be a tourist park around here somewhere with a porpoise attraction. I headed off to the tourist center to check out some brochures. It was still dark enough that I could walk around as long as I stuck to the shadows. I pulled on a sweatshirt and some gloves, pulling the hood up. People would think I was crazy, seeing as it was already 70 degrees, but I needed to be out. Thank Alice for thinking ahead!

I got there quickly and found the right brochure in no time, there was a porpoise park about 2 miles down the coast from the docks. The brochure boasted "fun for all ages" and "low prices". I rolled my eyes, and stuffed the brochure in my backpack, having already memorized the directions. It took me about a half hour, walking human pace to reach the park. I found a nice shady area under some trees to wait out the day. I pulled off the sweatshirt and gloves, resting against one of the trees. I listened to some Snow Patrol, relaxing, knowing that I would have my first egg by morning. I wondered how the others were fairing… I hoped Bella was ok…

Nightfall came at last and I stuffed everything but the camera back into my backpack. It was easy to sneak into the park, and soon I was stripped camera in hand ready to corner a porpoise! The porpoises were going crazy, flipping and snorting and charging the walls of the pool they were contained in. I waited until one of them was a few feet from the wall, then jumped in on top of it, holding it to the wall as I turned myself around and smiled. I snapped the picture and released the poor creature jumping out of the pool in one lithe movement.

It swam to the far edge of the pool and cowered, I tried not to laugh, but it was useless. I decided I would get one more picture just to be on the safe side. This time I had to chase a porpoise into a corner before I could grab them and snap the picture. I smiled smugly as I got out of the pool, toweling off leisurely and then redressing. I ran as fast as I could back to the yacht, Kaure was asleep again, so I dragged my feet trying to make my arrival more human. She woke on her own this time and smiled at me holding out her hand for the camera.

I smiled back as tossed it to her. She turned it on and laughed out loud at the pictures. I smiled smugly.

"_You've done well Edward. Carlisle will be proud."_ I rolled my eyes at her.

"_Is that all then? Can I have the egg please?"_

"_Yes, here you go"_ she handed me a small plastic neon green Easter egg. I glared at it, so much trouble for such a small thing.

"_Thank you Kaure. I hope to see you again soon. I'm sure Bella and I will be coming back for a second honeymoon." _ I smiled at the idea, and she nodded, gesturing for me to lead the way off the boat.

I placed the small treasure in my lion's head Easter basket and then headed off into the forest. I stopped at a nice small meadow. Not nearly as nice as our meadow back home, but it suited the purpose. I was anxious to read my next clue so I quickly took off the pack and ripped an envelope from the pack. My brow furrowed deeply as I read:

_Dices que eres el chico malo, después que nos demuestras una verdad, y vas a esta ciudad con los toros en el flojo. Viajan la costa y las calles del guijarro y recuerdan a Isabel. Caminarás más allá de un viaje que descubra el significado verdadero y en el extremo de esa trayectoria, tú encontrarás lo que has estado necesitando._

**Dun-Dun-Duh!!!!!**

**A/N- Well, what do you think? I hope you like it, it's the first single character chapter of many! Again I'm sorry it took me so long to get out, I'm hoping to get another one out soon. Reviews please!! Thanks – My Vampire Sparkles**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry this took so long guys, as usual I have been super busy with school and such. But here it is I hope you like it!! Reviews please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4:**

**EsmePOV:**

"_A triple threat, that's what you get. So don't get lost, or it will cost."_

Well I wonder what that could mean… Triple means three, what geographical locations have three some things… It says something about getting lost, so where can you get lost easily… Three, lost, bad... A triangle has three sides…

Aha! The Bermuda Triangle! That's what it is. I quickly grabbed my pack and raced off, only barely noticing that the rest of my family was gone. Well I wish them all luck!

I decided to call in a favor to an old friend. Paul Klous had been a friend of mine for well over a decade. Carlisle had treated his wife when she got deathly sick, and I helped to counsel Paul and his children after she passes away. It was very sad, but Paul and I had gotten very close. Carlisle got jealous, the poor dear. Oh I would miss him these next few days. In this instance it was very lucky for me to know Paul, seeing as he owned his own airplane. A small light craft, it was perfect for this kind of journey! I jumped in the driver's seat of the Mercedes and sped off to Paul's home in Ecuador.

It took me about 10 hours to get there, speeding as I did. I knew I was setting a bad example for the children… but the thrill of the speed was too much to resist in their absence! I pulled into the small driveway and got out of the car as quickly as I *humanly* could. I knocked on the door, the impatience breaking through. I felt bad for that but I really did want to win this thing. Paul opened the door with surprise, but the surprise was immediately replaced with a broad smile. He grabbed my hand gently but firmly and kissed it. He motioned for me to come in side.

Before the questions could start I told him what I needed, I knew he wouldn't ask anything else if I told him that. He didn't, simply saying that he needed to arrange for a babysitter for his kids real quick and then grab his gear. It took about an hour for him to get everything settled. As he kissed his kids goodbye I felt a tugging at my heart. My children... I missed them so much and my loving husband too… Sigh, the quicker this went, the sooner I could see my family. I smiled at that as I urged Paul out the door. It was only a 10 minute drive to the air strip, and then another 15 until we could get in the air.

The plane was noisy and I was thankful that I didn't have to make polite conversation for the four hour flight to Puerto Rico. I was afraid Paul would ask the wrong questions and I didn't like to lie, especially to good friends like him. Thankfully the dark tint of the plane windows kept my secret from being exposed and the flight was long enough that the sun was going down by the time we reached the tiny island. I gave Paul a quick hug, grabbed my bag and loped off to the docks. I found an empty container that was scheduled to leave a week from now, I decided that was good enough and stashed my bag inside. I took out my cell phone, a Ziploc, and the clue, stuffing the cell phone and piece of paper in the Ziploc. Then I put my jacket and long pants in the backpack, hiding it deep in a corner of the storage unit. I put the Ziploc in my shorts pocket and walked to the edge of the dock.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and looked to both sides to make sure the coast was clear before jumping into the warm water.

**To Be Continued… Soon**

**A/N- Sorry guys I ran out of steam and I don't want to just keep writing to write, I want to make this good. So I'm going stop here and put up the rest later this weekend. Review what I got so far!!**

**Thanks,**

**My Vampire Sparkles**


End file.
